divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Mardaneus Plaza
Mardaneus Plaza is a district in the city of Aleroth that can be explored during the events of Divinity II: Ego Draconis and Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. Many of the district's buildings have been temporary abandoned due to the threats facing the city. Mardaneus Plaza contains the city's front gate, along with a waypoint shrine in the southwest. A large fence divides the east and west sections of the district, with hoards of undead creatures infesting the east side. The city's Crow's Nest district is beyond the fence to the east, and to the north is a large elevator that connects Mardaneus Plaza to the Great Market district. ''Divinity II: Ego Draconis'' When the Dragon Knight first comes to Aleroth via a zeppelin piloted by Sepp, they land outside the city and enter via the main gate into the Mardaneus Plaza district. Following some tense words with Commander Rhode (during which she is placed under arrest by Captain Angharad of the Aleroth Champions), you are free to explore the city. Take a moment to activate the waypoint shrine in the southwest of the district. You can also observe the Champions batting the undead through the fence to the east, the pitiful number of animals remaining to feed the city in the small farm to the west, and healers caring for the wounded near the elevator to the north. Otherwise there is not much to do in this district during Divinity II: Ego Draconis. Sub-locations such as the Abandoned Cave, Circle of Trust Inn, and Gula's Archaeological Dig are only accessible during the expansion. When ready to proceed, step onto the large elevator in the north and ascend to a passage that will take you over a bridge to the Great Market district. Enemies *Undead – Located east of the fence (inaccessible), level 26 Characters Champions *Angharad – Captain, leaves after arresting Rhode *Bree – Patrolling along east fence north *Brodie – Patrolling along east fence south *Fullo – Standing guard outside Circle of Trust Inn *George – Standing guard near farm *Jolene – Patrolling near Circle of Trust Inn *Paxon – Standing guard near waypoint shrine *Zachariah – Patrolling near city gate Healers *Asa – East of elevator *Caduceus – West of elevator *Cyrus – West of elevator *Galen – Blessing the dead near the waypoint shrine *Otto – East of elevator *Quin – East of elevator *Welby – West of elevator Other *Rhode – Commander of the Dragon Slayers, gets arrested and leaves Exits *Great Market – Use the elevator to the north, then follow the passage *Orobas Fjords – Via the city gate to the south Map Map of the Mardaneus Plaza district (click image to enlarge): ''Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance'' The Dragon Knight can spend a considerable amount of time in Mardaneus Plaza and its sub-locations for various quests. A lot has changed since the events of Ego Draconis: The Circle of Trust Inn has re-opened as an emergency barracks for the city's Champions, and the trapdoors to the Abandoned Cave (unlocked) and Gula's Archaeological Dig (key obtained by speaking to Heleon on Lanilor Lane) can now be used. The rest of the buildings remain barricaded, and use of the city gate is now forbidden (as ordered by the Champions). A deadly magical tree named Nericon has risen from the ground just past the eastern fence. It conjures lightning to strike down all who cross its path, living or undead. Once you figure out a way to get past it, a newly spawned chest can be lockpicked near the southeast corner, and the Crow's Nest district of the city can be explored to the northeast. Sub-Locations *Abandoned Cave *Circle of Trust Inn *Gula's Archaeological Dig Enemies *Zombies – Located east of the fence, level 39 Characters Champions *Appia – Near the east fence *Bubo – Charges through the east gate, killed by Nericon *Casca – Rallying soldiers near the east fence *Diana – Standing guard near the city gate *Gnaeus – Near the east fence *Hera – Standing guard near the city gate *Mania – Near the east fence *Spurius – Near the east fence Healers *Caduceus – West of elevator *Cyrus – West of elevator *Debbie – East of elevator *Peter – East of elevator *Quin – East of elevator *Welby – West of elevator Other *Darvesh – Beggar, near the city gate *Nericon – Magical tree, near the east fence Quests *An Appetite For Murder – Speak to Darvesh for a clue about the missing food *Bark up the Right Tree – Assigned by Nericon *Everybody's A Critic – Mindreading Darvesh allows you to acquire Gorgombert cheese from Sir Gula's House *First Aid – Assigned by Peter *Mind over Matter – Give Casca the miniature zeppelin to get the compass *Nericon's Wrath – Assigned by Nericon Exits *Great Market – Use the elevator to the north, then follow the passage *Crow's Nest – Find a way past Nericon, then exit to the northeast Map Map of the Mardaneus Plaza district (click image to enlarge): Trivia *Some of the district's healers appear in both Divinity II: Ego Draconis and Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. For example, Asa is tending to the wounded near the elevator and Galen is blessing the dead near the waypoint shrine in EG. The pair are found caring for patients at the Healers' House in FoV. Otto is also tending to the wounded near the elevator in EG, but has gone missing (becoming a subject of the quest An Appetite For Murder) in FoV. Others include Caduceus, Cyrus, Quin, and Welby. *Mardaneus Plaza is presumably named in honor of Mardaneus from Divine Divinity, who was the head healer in Aleroth at the time. Category:Aleroth locations Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations Category:Ego Draconis locations